Whisperings
by LeatitiaVia
Summary: My first James and Lily story pure fluff please read..full of romantic quotes


Declaimer: I really doubt that JK Rowling would actually waste time to write fanfictions when she has to be getting on with the actual book. I only own Via and Marina.

This is challenged piece from one of my friends. As you will notice it consists of quotes

**__**

Whisperings 

They were at it again. Same as yesterday. And the day before that, and the day before that. Same as last week, and the last month for the past seven years. 

The other students were to use to James and Lily's fights. Until today the argument took an unexpected turn, when James shouted back at Lily

"It's obvious Lily!" everyone snapped their heads in their direction. Could this be it? Could it really?

"Oh, is it now Potter? Care to enlighten me?" she snarled back. Would James finally confront Lily about his feelings for her?

"I love you" he shouted back in outrage. Everyone gasped. It is this. James finally did it. They looked at Lily and found that she was momentarily taken aback.

"Shut it, Potter!" she shouted when she recovered "Love is a big word you don't know the meaning of"

"You really think so? I know that true love can't be found where it truly doesn't exist nor can it be hidden where it truly does exist" he recited. The depth of his words once again surprised Lily

"Potter, true love is knowing when to let go" she replied calmly

"Everything I understand, I understand because I love. I love you Lily. Please you have to believe me!" he exclaimed

"Potter, all the gold in the world could not help for me to believe anything that comes out of your mouth" she hissed

"Love is the only gold, Lil" he answered slowly

"Potter, just let it go!" she said with a trembling voice. She was beginning to believe his words and she feared it

"No!" he called out loudly, and by seeing the look of triumph and disappointment in her eyes he added "For we lose not only by death, but also by leaving and being left, by changing, and _letting go _and moving on" making sure he emphasized letting go

He moved closer. Lily didn't move. The other students were transfixed on the scene before them

"But, love does know when to let go, Potter, so let it go. That is if you really do love me" she wished he wouldn't 

"That is why I don't, my dearest flower." He said slowly "Love has made me blind to reason" he added

He was in front of her now

"Yet, true love is like ghosts, everybody talks about it but few have ever seen it" she answered in a shallow voice

"And how many ghosts have you seen so far, my dear Lily Flower?" he asked, his voice husky with raw feeling. She looked in his eyes

"So far, just one" she whispered, her breathing came out with difficulty, but she still had her eyes upon his

"You, know, Flower" he paused to gulp a number of times as his eyes traveled to her lips and then returned to her eyes, but smiled when she licked her lips. " Any time that is not spent on kissing, is time wasted" he finished as he bent down to meet her lips with her own.

He kissed her with such intense passion that they were both lost in each other. They were so lost that they were unaware of the shouting and the cat calling that was heard around them

When they broke apart, Lily opened her eyes and stared at James with tenderness and confusion. She backed away slowly, slowly lifting her hand to her lips, which still burned with the heat of the kiss. She then turned her heel and ran out the portrait hole. Her two best friends, Marina Richardson and Via Turner, followed her, giggling

Sirius, Remus and Peter strode towards James, who stood there with a goofy grin on his face, staring in the direction of the portrait hole, in which Lily had just disappeared through.

"You ok, mate?" Sirius asked, smirking at his best friend's expression. When James didn't answer, he snapped his fingers in front of his face to bring him back to reality.

"Huh? Wa?" James asked stupidly still grinning

"Are you ok?" Remus asked with a knowing smile, trying very hard not to burst out laughing, as Sirius had done and was now on the floor doubled over with laughter.

"Never been better actually!" he replied pleasantly ignoring the laughter that was not coming only from Sirius and turning his attention back to the portrait hole

"Good, good" Peter piped an "You're improving Prongs. She didn't even slap you when you kissed her" he added as an afterthought. James looked at him in bewilderment

"I didn't kiss her" he said seriously

"You didn't?" Sirius asked equally seriously

"Of course not" James replied in a voice in which he hoped sounded dignified

"Really?" Remus asked smugly "So, what was that" He added pointing a finger at the portrait hole 

"That!" James smiled turning back to the portrait hole "was whispering in her mouth". Sirius could take it no more and resumed his position on the floor laughing. Remus was on the verge of following but he managed to ask one last question

"And what did you tell her?" James shot a glance in his direction one last time before looking at the portrait hole again

"I love her" he whispered slowly

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

As Lily ran out of the portrait hole, she paused, looked back, smiled and then ran in the opposite direction. 

'Oh that Potter drove her mad!' 

When she turned a bend in the corridor, she stopped running and leaned against the wall, panting slowly, while a smile formed at her lips. A very similar grin which James wore that exact moment in the common room

'So the rumors were true. He is an amazing kisser'

Soon her best friends came around the corridor, giggling like mad. When they saw her, they giggled even more and Lily joined them.

When the giggling stopped, Via looked at Lily seriously, yet her mouth was twitching into a smile

"So, Lils.. Why did you do it?" she asked slyly

"Do what exactly?" she asked innocently

"Kissed, Potter, Lily. Why?" Marina asked quickly

" I didn't kiss him" she answered smiling

"You didn't?" Via asked, her voice dripping with sarcastic suspicion

" Then what do you call, that lip-locking movement you shared with Potter, Lily? Exchanging lip gloss?" Marina added

"I was just whispering in his mouth" she replied, smiling coyly

"It must have been very big secret if you were that close to whisper" Marina said 

"And very intense" Via added sarcastically

"So what did you tell him?" Marina asked with curiosity

"I love him" she whispered slowly 

A/N this is my first maybe only James and Lily story so please tell me what you think, luv ya!!


End file.
